


The Cake Conundrum

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If life gives you lemons, have hot birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake Conundrum

## The Cake Conundrum

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero.livejournal.com>  
  
Thanks to Escargoat for the beta.   
This was written for ASR3's first birthday celebration. May it keep going strong!  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim unlocked the front door to the loft, laughing. "I still can't believe you hid it in your _car_. I never even thought of that." 

Blair grinned. "Well, that was the idea, man. And I've got an even better place lined up for next year." 

Jim shook his head. "Leave it to you to have a hiding spot a year before you actually need it." 

"Hey, my genius doesn't all come naturally, you know." Blair tapped his forehead as he gently set the brightly wrapped box on the table. "It takes planning." 

Jim nodded. "Uh-huh. I'll keep that in mind." Blair's genius wasn't the only thing that needed to be planned. It had taken considerable plotting and maneuvering on Jim's part to get them back home this early. Their friends had wanted to keep them out all night, celebrating Jim's birthday. Jim, however, had other things in mind for his birthday. As Blair bent over to unlace his shoes, Jim wondered if they could skip their own celebrations and get straight to the hot birthday sex. 

"I'm just gonna hit the can, then we can do the cake, okay?" Jim'd had a few more beers than usual while they were out with Simon and the guys, and they were making themselves known. But, hey, it _was_ his birthday, after all. 

"Sure, Jim. Gives me time to light the candles." 

With a groan, Jim walked towards the bathroom. "Do there really have to be candles, Chief?" 

He could hear the smile in Blair's voice through the door as he answered. "Of course, Jim. It's a time-honored tradition! Actually, did you know that the origin of candles on a cake was an ancient Greek tribute? They'd light the candles as an offering to their moon goddess, Artemis...." 

Jim smiled and tuned Blair out. His partner would use any opportunity he could to lecture Jim, especially when he was a captive audience. 

"...looked like the moon glowing because they'd place them in a circle around the cake--shit!" A loud thump punctuated Blair's curse. 

Jim hurriedly finished up and rushed out to the living room. "Blair? Are you all right?" 

Blair peered up at him from the floor, blue cake in his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, but the cake isn't. Obviously. Man, I can't believe I did that!" 

Jim heroically resisted the urge to laugh out loud at his frosting-smeared lover. 

"Aw, Jim, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful..." Blair's expression shifted from pissed to disconsolate. Between his legs being splayed out on the floor and his big blue eyes staring morosely up at Jim, he looked like nothing more than a young child who'd just lost his puppy. 

"It's okay, babe. But I was right, we should have fixed that board weeks ago." 

Blair glared at Jim as he took his hand to get up. "Sure, rub it in, Jim. You're always right." 

Jim grinned. "Say that again, Chief? My favorite thing to hear." Not exactly true; his _favorite_ thing to hear was Blair, breathlessly declaring his love as Jim drove him crazy in the best of ways. But it was up there, anyway. 

Blair made a face at him and grimaced down at himself. "You'd better watch out or I might just hug you." 

Stepping back, Jim put his hands out in front of him, warding off Blair's gooey advances. "Okay, okay. I give. Just don't touch me." 

Blair sighed. "I really am sorry, Jim." 

Seeing that Blair was actually upset, Jim carefully navigated the cake splattered floor and placed his hand on Blair's relatively clean shoulder. "It's all right, Blair. Besides, you know I'm not really that into the whole birthday thing anyway." 

"Yeah, I know, but..." 

"But what?" 

Somewhat reluctantly, Blair said, "Well, I mean, this is our first real celebration of any sort since we got together, and I kind of wanted it to be, well, special." He chuffed out a laugh. "Silly, huh?" 

Jim's heart melted a little. "No, not silly. And it _is_ special, just because you're still here with me, after all this time. That means more to me than you can imagine. Definitely more than a stupid cake." 

The look in Blair's eyes turned amused. "Jim Ellison, you big mush, you." 

Jim smiled, relieved that another birthday hadn't been ruined, especially by something as insignificant as a squashed cake. He'd already had plenty painful birthdays, thank you very much, he didn't need to add this one to the list. "Yup, that's me, just a big old softie. But you know, the cake hasn't completely gone to waste." 

Blair laughed disbelievingly and gestured at the mess that Jim was just noticing had reached the couch. Thank god he'd scotch-guarded it. "How do you figure?" 

Jim leaned close and licked a stray glob of frosting from Blair's nose. "It gives me an excuse to get you naked that much sooner." 

Blair's eyes slowly became half-lidded, and a smile danced across his lips. "Well then, happy birthday, Jim." 

"Yeah. Happy birthday to me." 

Soon, they were both well occupied, enough that even Jim forgot all about the mess on the floor. 

* * *

End 

The Cake Conundrum by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
